Fairy tail love
by Ezekiel's stories
Summary: Fairy tail fuck yea!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so i know it's been a while guys but i will not be writing karneval, because i just can't i can't explain but FAIRY TAIL! Yea so i can work with Fairy tail because i love it and know about so just leave a review and Enjoy!**

_One day in the land of fiore and a certain loud fire breathing man was looking for a specific person, ZEREF! WHERE ARE YOU! Natsu i'm right here i brought something for breakfast an- he was cut of by hug i was worried about you natsu said softly yea i know but i got your favorite everything! Zeref said natsu blushed because of zeref's smile. Your to cute zeref natsu said_

_Hey guys! A mysterious voice said oh Ezekiel zeref and natsu said how are you i see you found him yea he got some food natsu said (Narrator) (This young man is Ezekiel agijin he is a 14 year old dragon slayer the grain dragon orphues she was the one to raise him he is also a member of saber tooth and he was added to the five people who made the guild ex termly stronger with him six dragon slayers Natsu, gajeel, Wendy, sting,Ezekiel, rouge, and laxus a second gen dragon slayer) (note these are just dragon slayers not members of saber tooth other than Ezekiel ,sting,and rouge) he and his exceed izzy she is wearing a light blue dress that matches her fur so zeref what kind of food did you get i got a bunch of stuff but i got happy salmon by the way where is he Izzy asked Happy's at the house oh okay well we gotta go back to the guild so see you guys later Ezekiel said yea by izzy said they left and natsu and zeref went to there home okay i'll get breakfast ready zeref said here give this to happy natsu oh okay sure natsu replied back oi happ- I SMELL FISH! happy flew down to eat it OI COULDN'T you wait! That's enough natsu he was hungry zeref said okay hey zeref yea natsu i love you natsu kissed zeref i love you too natsu _

**END! So i hoped you liked if so leave a review and sorry if it was short but i'm gonna write chapter two probaly on friday or later but hope you Enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's Sunday hey hey i did say maybe later then Friday okay god well here were going talk about Ezekiel my character the grain dragon slayer he is dating rouge whatever rouge's last name is but like always leave a review and Enjoy!**

_Hey Ezekiel what's wrong? Izzy asked the boy in a worried voice, oh nothing sorry izzy Ezekiel said in a obvious sad voice Don't lie to me young one i know you too much know tell me whats wrong. Well it's rouge i don't know how to tell him that i love him that's what's wrong jeez you really are love sick crazy well i just want are relationship to be like natsu's and zeref's there always cuddling and kissing i just wish i could tell him i love him to him Ezekiel said with a sad look so that's why you been ignoring me a mysterious voice said EEK! Ezekiel cried out u-um.. r-ro-rouge how are yo-you Ezekiel said shyly s-so i guess you heard me but like you don'y like m- he was cut off by a kiss rouge EZEKIEL DO IT WITH ME! Rouge yelled while blushing um do you mean uh WHAT!_

**Look i teased you HA! But i do like short stories so yay bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone it's me and Friday so by now yo probably guessed that i just write a story every Friday and so i guess last chapter Rouge wanted to get it on with Ezekiel and he was like oh my god oh my god oh my god it's happening so fast but like always leave a review and Enjoy! **

WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS UM OKAY CAN YOU WAIT! Ezekiel said with a nervous and yelling voice You can hear Ezekiel muttering to himself but still yelling Ezekiel Ezekiel Ezekiel?! rouge called out he cut him of with a chop on the head Ezekiel listen to me Rouge said oh okay Ezekiel said calmly like as if nothing just happened. Look i'm not going to lie yes i want to have sex but um... you are to loud rouge said blushing oh okay i'll calm down WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT HE IS TO YOU you are about to- shut up cat god get out of are business um... izzy could you leave Ezekiel said softly what?! Are you serious no i won- IZZY PLEASE LEAVE! Ezekiel yelled Fine i'll see you back at the guild she flew off So rouge do you love me Ezekiel said while flitting with his fingers um... i have actually for a long time an- He was cut of by a hug YAY! IM NOT REJECTED YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Ezekiel calm dow- again rouge was cut off by a kiss Rouge blushed red as a big steaming apple um... so what i asked you earlier oh um okay we will what?! rogue yelled in confusion you heard me (After taking of their cloths for the sex which might make some fan girls be like yaaaas now cum on each other!)

Agh! Rouge not so fast it hurts if you put it deeper i can't take it sorry.

END! HAH! Yea im a big fuck up but bye! love yo all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi i'm tired but to risk my humanity for you all i'll make a new story but like always leave a review and Enjoy!**

_Rouge a-ah! Ezekiel moaned with pleasure while his partner thrusting his cock in the browned haired boy E-Ezekiel god i'm going to cum The man kept on thrusting pushing himself in the young man harder and harder Intel he came inside Ezekiel, Rouge i love you Ezekiel said with passion i love you to rouge said but they sooner realized they were in a ally which is public but at least no one heard? awkward But they soon went to there guild and had some time with there friends (But out of no where Gray went to look for natsu because he loves him blah blah blah he's all love sick and he just wants to be super duper cut gratsu with him) HEY SABER DORKS WHERES IN THE HELL IS NATSU! Gray yelling at the members of sabertooth Hey you cant just barge in are guild and demand someone thats not right! Ezekiel said with confidence _

_What you want to start something Flower boy! Gray insulting Ezekiel HEY! Rouge yelled No you don't how rude of you izzy said no guys i got him Ezekiel said stepping in front of his best friend and boyfriend. Okay come on fight me! Gray challenging him, you got it i may just be support but i can fight to! Ezekiel said proudly alright then but if i win you take me to natsu you got that okay but if i win you have to stop being a ass because he's with a person he loves Ezekiel said 1.2.3! ICE MAKE HAMMER! Gray yelled grain dragon ROAR! Ezekiel beckoned his grass ability then a collision of grass and ice happened ICE MAKE SWORDS! GRAIN DRAGON SHIELD! Ezekiel conjured a unbreakable wood with roses on it. Grain dragon iron fist ice make hand God dammit you little shit i'll turn you into i ice sculptor! Gray yelled with frustration ICE MAKE CANNON! Grain dragon leaf storm and then at that moment a storm of leaves targeted gray but he shoot the cannon and they collide No! I WON'T LET YOU WIN! Ezekiel yelled and his magic power increased and he used a ancient spell GRAIN DRAGON LEAF OF THE GODS NOW SHOW ME YOUR POWER! Ezekiel called upon gold sharp leafs heading to gray and they got him to his knees and he fell. Ezekiel gasped for air and he to fell but not defeated he was happy and knew that his support ability can grow to woke up to see rouge sleeping on the bed with him Ezekiel smiled with joy but he still was hurt and his wounds were healing but he was happy to know natsu can leave a life with zeref without gray. The door opened and he saw Wendy?_

**Hey sorry to leave it right here but i i'm so tired like shit will hoped you like it So please leave a review and always Enjoy!**


	5. The past room?

**OMG ezekiel didn't wright a story last week will that's because shut up lets start and like always leave a review and Enjoy! by the way this is natsu's past dating grey **

*Ezekiel's past room*

_(It has a brown table with a lovely white table cloth put down on it it had wine scotch and juice put on the sides it was more like a library that had a very nice smell to it and it had 5 rooms with a bunch of books with a blue wooden door with a heart shaped on it at the top with a man and four people dressed in red and black suits) _

_Welcome to my past room these are my past room the man said and smiled im Ezekiel and these are my residents of this room they help me with guest like your self. I would assume they would like to introduce themselves he smiled. Hello my name is Athena it is nice to meet you she said _

_It is nice to meet you are guest my name is Franklin he smiled Oh wow fascinating a guest i do say it has been a while since we have had one but my name is Dominic or just call me dom for short. H-hello i-its nice to meet you i-im um k-ken the boy who muttered and flustered in shyness while tugging on his black and red polka dots on his tie._

_And to mention all of them had patterned ties Athena had red hearts on hers Franklin had red stripes and dom had red stars on his. But Ezekiel had just a black tie but had hair covering his left eye and it had red highlights at the end of his bangs. _

_You know it's rude to stray Ezekiel said with a jolly look will anyway now that everyone has introduced themselves i believe i say the importance's of this room you see this place is reality and fantasy fake and real what ever you think of i can i have a past for it._

_will then it seems you have chosen a story about lovers which is Athena's category if you would Athena? Ezekiel said putting his hand out, Athena garbed a book with a heart on it here master she said calmly thank you very much Ezekiel said now i see you would like to read the story about natsu and gray fullbuster _

_So how about we see the past now Ken y-yes master ken said shyly please take are guest to the room y-yea sir! cmon guest ken said holding on to my arm. But first Ezekiel stopped ken I must give you the key to are beloved room here is are guest key here so you may visit any time with this Ezekiel said smiling i grabed it it was a key with a heart at the top of it_

_Please come this way ken said as i followed him to the stairs we when we reached a door. Ken got out a key he kept in his suits pocket he opened the door and i was in the past of natsu and grays past and kens was there telling us whats happening here i will guide you threw each story you desire._

_These people are to serious with serving there master this shy boy was so serious with this!_

**Hey sorry this was about the past room not natsu and gray but next story is:D so i hope you like it really i tried but leave a review for a new story, But like always Leave a review and i hoped you Enjoyed! **


End file.
